Breath of life
by jaen-snape
Summary: Secuela de Guilty: Algunos meses después Harry y Severus están , viviendo en Snape Manor. ¿Cuándo apareció Draco? ¿Quién lo dejó en aquel precario estado? SLASH HP x SS
1. Default Chapter

**BREATH OF LIFE  
**_por Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No utilizo nada con ánimo de lucro, sino para la diversión de las lectoras. No gano nada con esto y por supuesto, no soy Rowling, porque sino no estaría escribiendo esto ahora mismo._

**Advertencias:**_ Esto es un fic SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Sino te gusta el género, mejor sal de aquí. Va a contener, Lemmon y MPREG._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Severus; Harry/Voldemort_

**Rating:**_ R_

**Summary:**_ Secuela de **Guilty.** Algunos meses después de haberse declarado el amor que tanto ansiaban reconocer, Harry y Severus están teniendo una apacible vida, viviendo en Snape Manor. ¿Cuándo apareció Draco? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Quién lo dejó en aquel precario estado? _

**N/a: **_Aquí va le secuela de **Guilty**. Espero que os guste, ya que a mí me ha encantado escribirla. Va dedicado a **Vimpela** y por supuesto a **Earwen Zabini** quien me animó a escribirla._

* * *

Harry había despertado antes de lo habitual aquella mañana de julio. Observó a un dormido Severus, que soñaba, al parecer, con algún momento de feliz de su vida y aunque Harry sabía que habían sido pocos, se alegró.

Se quitó la protectora y posesiva mano enroscada alrededor de su cadera, agarró con maestría la sábana que había bajo la fina manta que los cubría a ambos y se la enroscó alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo. Se acercó a la cómoda que estaba situada en la parte de su cama, cogió la bata que allí había plegada y se la colocó, quitándose la molesta sábana.

Entró en el baño, se quitó la bata, abrió el grifo de la bañera hasta que el agua salió en la temperatura adecuada y se fue hasta la pica del baño. Allí abrió el grifo de ésta y poniendo las manos bajo el agua helada se mojó la cara para despejarse.

Después se secó la cara y apagó el grifo de la bañera. Colocó un pie dentro de ésta y comprobando que la temperatura fuera idónea acabó de meterse dentro y hundió la cabeza en el agua para volver a salir después.

Cinco minutos después, salía de aquel relajante baño y se enroscó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y penetró de nuevo en la habitación.

Severus abrió entonces los ojos, siendo recibido por unos rojos labios que tomaron los suyos de manera tierna y dulce. Él respondió a aquel beso provocando que su pareja cayera sobre la cama.

"¡Vamos, Sev! ¡No seas travieso!" dijo un muy sonrojado Harry.

"Señor, Potter, ¿me está llamando travieso?" dijo con un fingido ironismo.

"Eso mismo, profesor Snape. Si no deja de hacer este tipo de travesuras inmediatamente, la casa Slytherin se verá desprovista de 150 puntos" dijo Harry siguiendo con el juego.

"¿Y si sigo con esto, señor Potter?" dijo Severus mientras atacaba uno de los rosados pezones de Harry.

"Sly...therin, señor profesor..., se verá... ¡Merlín! Desprovista... de 50 puntos más" dijo Harry entre jadeos incontrolables.

"¿Sí? Y, ¿qué me dice a esto, señor Harry Potter?" dijo Severus comenzando a bajar peligrosamente hasta que la toalla comenzó a estorbarle en aquél húmedo recorrido.

"Serían... ¡Merlín, Sev!" dijo Harry aprisionando los cabellos de su amante.

"¿Decía, señor Potter?" dijo la ronca voz de Severus desprendiendo a Harry de la toalla que casi no podía ocultar la evidente excitación del hombre más joven.

"70 puntos y bajando, Snape" logró decir Harry. Ese juego comenzaba a ponerlo completamente excitado. No sabía cómo aún podía seguir cayendo en las evidentes provocaciones del otro hombre sin apenas tener tiempo a reaccionar.

Severus atacó la excitación del más joven que se aferró a las sábanas moviendo la cadera en busca de más contacto.

El mago mayor besó la punta de la erección de Harry arrancándole un sonoro gemido. Con una sonrisa, Severus comenzó a lamer desde la punta hasta la base y desde la base a la punta de la excitación del joven provocando que Harry se sonrojara aún más y que la respiración comenzara a ser más rápida y jadeante.

Harry cogió los cabellos de Severus, quien se llevó el miembro del joven a su boca comenzando a jugar con su lengua, excitando aún más a su pareja que comenzaba a estar bañado por un perlado y persistente sudor.

Los dos cuerpos ardientes de deseo. No podía decirse quién deseaba más al otro, pero sí sabían cuan importante era para ellos aquel instante de infinito amor y de inmensa pasión.

"Sev... si sigues torturándome de esta manera no podré aguantar mucho tiempo más" dijo la ronca pero dulce voz de Harry.

Entonces, Severus dejó de atender el miembro de Harry, arrancando un pequeño gruñido de decepción de los labios de su pareja. Se alzó y llevando las piernas de Harry a sus hombros, hizo que Harry chupara de manera erótica dos de los dedos de su mano para después llevarlos hasta la entrada del muchacho e introdujo uno.

Esperó a que su amante se acostumbrara a la intromisión, algo que sabía ya no era necesario. Harry movió las caderas de manera que diera a entender que acabara aquel suplicio.

Entendiéndolo, Severus introdujo el otro dedo y comenzó a introducirlos y sacarlos de manera sistemática, pero no por eso menos sensual y placentera.

"¡Sev, acaba ya! ¡Hazme tuyo de una buena vez!" le dijo un ya exasperado Harry moviendo frenéticamente las caderas.

"¿No le enseñaron, Potter, que la paciencia es una virtud?" dijo mordazmente Severus.

"¡No ironices, Sev!" dijo comenzando a ponerse casi histérico.

Sin más, Severus sacó sus dedos de la entrada sustituyéndolos de inmediato por su erección y con un movimiento seco se hundió en Harry. Esperó unos segundos y cuando vio que la cadera de su amante comenzaba a moverse de nuevo comenzó con las largas y exasperantes envestidas intentando que Harry enloqueciera por completo con aquella dulce tortura.

"¡Severus!" jadeaba Harry. "Más... Sev... más!" aquello había sido lo que tanto había esperado oír, Snape, así que, comenzó a envestir más fuerte mientras una mano se cerraba sobre la erección del más joven e iba al compás de las envestidas.

Poco después, Harry llegaba a lo más alto con un gemido ahogado en el cuello de su amante, mientras Severus sentía como los músculos de la entrada de Harry se contraían y con un par de envestidas más también se derramaba, pero dentro del muchacho cayendo sobre su Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sabía que tarde o temprano no podría ocultarse de los mortífagos que aún seguían libres y que no habían sido atrapados. A esas alturas todos sabían que había sido el que durante bastante tiempo había "compartido" cama con el Dark Lord y que a la vez había traicionado a su señor permitiendo y ayudando a Severus Snape a ir en busca del "niño que sobrevivi" y que lo andaban buscando por eso, más que por otra cosa.

Hacía mucho que había huido de Inglaterra y que vagaba de aquí allá por diferentes países de Europa intentando ocultarse. Pero las cosas habían sido muy complicadas y muchos eran los mortífagos que habían salido del país para escabullirse de los aurores del ministerio.

Algo le decía que no tardarían en dar con él, presentimiento que tuvo que intentar olvidar para pensar con claridad.

Cual fue su sorpresa al darse de bruces contra su ex compañero de casa, Blaise Zabini, quien poco después que él se había unido a Lord Voldemort, por el mero hecho de temerle, pero que acabó claudicando como todos los demás que se habían unido a la causa del Dark Lord.

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Zabini. "Draco Malfoy"

Sabía que estaba perdido, pero no iba a demostrar derrota, no de momento, mientras guardara esperanzas para él.

"Zabini" dijo casi imperceptiblemente Malfoy. "¿Cuánto tiempo 'compañero'? ¿Huyendo del ministerio, Blaise?" dijo ironizando Draco.

"¿Y tú, 'compañero'?" dijo a su vez Zabini. "¿Huyendo de nosotros?"

"Lo mismo que tú haces para salvar tu culo, Zabini" dijo gélidamente Draco.

"Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, indigno de un Slytherin diría yo" dijo Blaise.

"¿No me digas? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas de la dignidad ajena, Zabini?" preguntó Draco mordaz, sabiendo que ese era probablemente su fin, aunque no podía evitar contestar a las evasivas.

"Desde que con ello va mi propia dignidad, Malfoy" dijo el otro.

Ambos habían sacado las varitas sin darse cuenta estando en una abarrotada calle a rebosar de muggles. Poco les importaba en aquellos momentos y se pusieron en posición de combate.

Ambos deseaban herir al otro, pero ni uno ni otro atrevía a ser el primero en atacar con lo que estaban dando círculos, expectantes de cada reacción, movimiento y expresión del otro, sin importar cuanto tuvieran que esperar para comenzar con aquello.

* * *

Harry se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Severus, quien acariciaba el rebelde cabello de su pareja.

En esos momentos un mal presentimiento los embargó haciendo que se sentaran en la cama sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño a la vez que se levantaban de ésta.

"Algo va mal" dijo Harry cortando el incómodo silencio que los había asaltado.

"Lo sé, creo saber a qué se debe, pero no puedo estar del todo seguro" dijo Severus.

"Estamos igual, entonces" dijo Harry.

Poco después, ambos reaparecían en la habitación duchados y vestidos para lo que ese día pudiera depararles.

Cuando ambos hombres entraron en la Sala principal, una cabeza hizo acto de presencia en la chimenea.

"Buenos días, Abbot. ¿Qué te trae por aquí un domingo por la mañana?" dijo Harry extrañado.

"Debía comunicarte que hay reunión en el Departamento de Misterios, Harry. Han descifrado algo, y parece importante" dijo aquella mujer de largo pelo negro mirando a Harry.

"Ahora mismo iré. Muchas gracias, Hanna" dijo Harry con posado serio.

"Harry, Snape" dijo despidiéndose cordialmente.

Severus se acercó a Harry intentando plasmar en su cara un pucherito de niño bueno...

"Severus... sabes que no funciona conmigo esa actitud" dijo Harry cansinamente.

"Harry..." dijo en un fingido sollozo.

"¡Merlín! Sev... yo... ¡no puedo faltar! ¡Es algo importante!" dijo Harry intentando por todos los medios resistirse a las falsas súplicas de su pareja. "Prometo recompensarte por esto Sev" dijo dándole un dulce beso en la frente, uno en cada párpado y otro en la nariz. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Severus atrapó los labios de su pareja en un beso de "Hasta luego" y dejó que se marchara.

* * *

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse negras para ambos duelistas, ya que esperaban que el otro atacara, cosa que parecía que no iba a suceder nunca. Entonces, Blaise Zabini fue el primero en atacar y nada menos que con un "_cruciatus_" que Draco esquivó con suma maestría mientras contraatacaba con una maldición oscura.

Cada vez, los duelistas estaban más y más agotados, pero parecía todo lo contrario, porque su pose jamás bajó de orgullosa, alguna vez se erguían con vanidad para después volver a apartarse para esquivar algún que otro maleficio.

Las cosas iban a peor, pero ninguno de los dos individuos estaban dispuestos a rendirse o desaparecerse por el mero hecho de ser demasiado orgullosos para hacer tal cosa.

Mucho les había pasado y ni uno ni otro olvidaban lo que habían venido haciendo durante todo aquel tiempo. Escapar de todo y de todos.

Un hechizo venido de la varita del rubio impactó en el agotado cuerpo de su contrincante haciéndolo caer de bruces.

* * *

Severus Snape se dirigió a la cocina, en donde los elfos ya trabajaban en el almuerzo, mientras otros lavaban la vajilla. Y cuando vieron entrar a Snape cuatro o cinco elfos se dirigieron a él.

"Señor, Snape, señor" dijeron los cuatro en una reverencia (exagerada en opinión del ex profesor)

"Vendré a la hora de comer. Harry no se si vendrá, aún así espero que tengan todo listo para las dos de la tarde" dijo simplemente.

"Sí, señor Snape, como mande, señor" dijeron los elfos dando las órdenes pertinentes a los demás elfos que trabajaban.

Severus salió de las cocinas y dirigiéndose a la chimenea, tiró algunos polvos flu y entró.

"Número 12 de Grimmauld Place" dijo y enseguida desapareció.

Al llegar encontró en la cocina a Remus y a Sirius hablando animadamente sobre la última cacería de mortífagos. Cuando vieron que el fuego que crepitaba se tornaba verde vieron aparecer a Snape y el humor de Sirius se tornó agrio.

"Buenos días" dijo Remus.

Sirius gruñó en señal de "buenos días" y decidió no hacer caso al recién llegado.

"Buenos días" contestó Severus.

"¿Y Harry?" preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

"Ha tenido que ir al Departamento de Misterio, han descubierto algo y le necesitaban" dijo con simpleza Severus sentándose y sirviéndose algo de café que se encontraba en una tetera sobre la mesa.

"Oh, me lo imaginaba. Hacía ya un mes que estaban estudiando un velo. Pero muchos se han perdido dentro y supongo que están intentando descubrir qué es en realidad y lo que hace que los que se han perdido dentro hayan tenido que entrar" dijo un muy serio Sirius Black.

Eso no tranquilizó a Snape que ocultó con maestría su preocupación por su pareja.

Entonces, Tonks entró produciendo un gran ruido lo que produjo que el antiguo cuadro de la madre de Sirius se despertara y destapara volviendo a chillar y despotricar contra todos los que estaban pululando por la ancestral casa Black.

Sirius, Severus y Remus salieron corriendo para tapar el cuadro y hacer callar a la señora Black.

"¡Malditos! ¡Bastardos! ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo con mi casa?! ¡Salid de aquí, engendros! ¡Contamináis mis posesiones! ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido! ¡Jamás vas a ser bienvenido en esta casa! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Oportunistas! ¡Basura! ..."

"¡Oh, ya cállate!" le decía Sirius con fastidio a su madre.

"¿Por qué no deja de decir estupideces y nos deja definitivamente en paz?" dijo con severidad Severus.

"Ese es su pasatiempos favorito, Severus. Despotricar contra todos y todo" dijo Remus.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_¡Hola!_

_¡Aquí estoy yo de nuevo y os traigo la secuela de **Guilty**!_

_Espero que os esté gustando, porque va para largo. Y no veáis cómo me ha costado... La verdad es que no es fácil y eso que he estado intentando hacerlo lo mejor que he podido y según las opiniones que me han dado... lo mejor ha sido el Lemmon. ¿Qué decís vosotras?_

_Besotes y seguid leyéndome._

_Jaen Snape_

**Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Remusiana******


	2. Extrañas apariciones

**BREATH OF LIVE**

_por Jaen Snape_****

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No utilizo nada con ánimo de lucro, sino para la diversión de las lectoras. No gano nada con esto y por supuesto, no soy Rowling, porque sino no estaría escribiendo esto ahora mismo._

**Advertencias:**_ Esto es un fic SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Sino te gusta el género, mejor sal de aquí. Va a contener, Lemmon y MPREG._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Severus; Harry/Voldemort_

**Rating:**_ R_

**Summary:**_ Secuela de **Guilty.** Algunos meses después de haberse declarado el amor que tanto ansiaban reconocer, Harry y Severus están teniendo una apacible vida, viviendo en Snape Manor. ¿Cuándo apareció Draco? ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Quién lo dejó en aquel precario estado? _

**N/a: **_Aquí va le secuela de **Guilty**. Espero que os guste, ya que a mí me ha encantado escribirla. Va dedicado a **Vimpela** y por supuesto a **Earwen Zabini** quien me animó a escribirla._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**pupi chan: **_¡Hola!_

_Me alegra saber que éste te ha gustado y espero que sigas leyendome. Como ves, aquí estoy de nuevo._

_Besos y te leo_

**anna potter:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Que bien, gracias, aquí tienes el capítulo 2._

_Besos y te leo_

**Capítulo 2 **

**Extrañas apariciones**

Cuando Harry apareció en el Ministerio, Abbot, Finch-Fletcher, Thomas y Finningan lo estaban esperando en la gran sala en la que se encontraba un extraño Arco con un Velo Negro.

Con ellos estaba Hermione Granger que tan sólo había acudido a ellos porque había tomado las clases de Runas Antiguas y después había seguido en una Universidad Mágica para especializarse en aquella materia, les había logrado descifrar algo de las inscripciones que ahí se encontraban.

Harry hacía una semana que le había pedido ayuda y ella había accedido encantada a ayudarles.

"¡Hola Mione!" dijo Harry abrazando a su mejor amiga. Ella le saludó con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se volvió a dar la vuelta hacia el arco.

"Por lo que he podido descubrir, Harry, este velo fue creado hace siglos por un mago oscuro, no por Voldemort, sino alguien bastante más poderoso. Las inscripciones se han deteriorado, pero con suerte y unas semanas más sabré exactamente lo que dice.

'Por lo que he podido descifrar dice que serán atraídos aquellos que tenían realmente a alguien que amaban y que estuviera tan en peligro de muerte que no podrían permitir... y hasta ahí he descifrado. Pero prometo tenerlo más o menos en un máximo de tres semanas. Mínimo la semana que viene" dijo Hermione.

"¡Eso es genial!" dijo Dean Thomas acercándose a ambos.

"Sí, pero va a resultar algo complicado" aclaró la castaña. Sabía bien que algo tan antiguo y tan _oscuro_ podía traer con ello problemas para el ministerio, más, después que no todos los mortífagos habían sido atrapados y encarcelados.

Azkaban volvía a ser custodiada por los Dementores, pero eso no bastaba para contener a los otros mortífagos, no menos que antes que el Dark Lord fuera derrotado, aunque sus maldades aún flotaban en el aire y todo aquello resultaba no menos inquietante para el Mundo Mágico.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas a su mejor amiga en la espalda, sabiendo que la chica no estaba del todo segura, no aún, mucho menos después del ataque a su barrio y casa y que lograra salvar a sus padres por los pelos, pero que ahora, resultaban estar casi igual que su ex compañero de Casa, Neville. Las maldiciones "_cruciatus_" que habían recibido habían sido sumamente poderosas, pero los medi-magos le habían asegurado que el remedio que el medi-mago Longbottom había estado investigando, había comenzado a dar resultados verdaderamente alentadores.

¡Merlín! Neville Longbottom había conseguido subir de nivel en Pociones de manera alarmante y le había perdido el miedo a Severus casi por completo y eso le ayudó a él a poder controlarse de manera alentadora en las clases de Pociones, lo que le había hecho aprobar todas las calificaciones a partir de séptimo año.

Por supuesto, Hermione le había ayudado mucho a ello, ya que, Neville le había confiado a ella su deseo de ser medi-mago y a la vez para poder lograr ayudar de alguna manera a sus padres para que no tuvieran que estar más en San Mungo.

Ahora, era un medi-mago bastante renombrado y era algo de lo que su abuela se sentía muy orgullosa y aunque no lo pareciera o fuera increíble, los padres del siempre despistado Gryffindor agradecían, ya que habían mejorado muchísimo desde aquella Navidad en la que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny los habían visto y el Trío de Oro de Hogwarts iban de visita a esa planta a menudo a visitar a los padres de la Gryffindor y también visitaban a los padres de Neville o a Lockhart... aunque a éste último menos a menudo, su simpatía por aquel hombre no era precisamente del todo buena (que digamos).

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Después de haber conseguido tapar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, quien en realidad aún no lograba encontrar el modo de quitarlo de ahí para llevarlo directamente a la chimenea y quemarlo para oír así las últimas palabras de su _adorada_ madre...

Severus, Remus y él volvieron a la cocina, donde encontraron a Tonks hablando con Moody y con Kingsley, se sentaron y se abocaron otra taza de helado café que se apresuraron a recalentar con las varitas.

"Moody" saludó Severus al sentarse y recalentar su taza de aquel excelente líquido.

"Snape" dijo de manera educada el aludido.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Severus?" preguntó de repente Nymphradora Tonks que se acababa de cambiar el pelo a un color rubio casi castaño con algunos tonos rosados y azulados que la hacían parecer una especie de media melena mutante.

"En verdad, he venido porque Draco me preocupa. Al fin y al cabo él fue quien me ayudó a salvar a Harry de las garras de Voldemort..." un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes ante aquel nombre. De acuerdo, Lord Voldemort ya no existía, pero nadie se atrevía a pronunciar aquel nombre y aún era temido, parecía como si el sólo pronunciamiento del nombre significara que aquél que una vez sembró el terror en todo el Mundo Mágico tuviera que aparecer en el umbral de la casa y los tuviera que torturar y matar ahí mismo.

"¿No has sabido nada de él? ¿Ni siquiera se ha comunicado contigo?" preguntó extrañado Moody con una ceja levemente levantada a modo de mueca de preocupación, algo que hacía que sus cicatrices de auror parecieran aún más terribles (si aquello era aún posible.)

"Nada. Ni una carta, ninguna aparición o indicio de haber aparecido su cuerpo en alguna parte..." dijo de forma abatida Severus.

La mano de Lupin sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó, pero agradeció el apoyo que le estaba aportando con sólo aquél gesto.

"Aparecerá, Snivellius" dijo a modo de ánimo Sirius.

Severus se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, más por quien las pronunciaba que por otra cosa. Esos dos habían sido rivales desde Hogwarts y ahora le estaba dando ánimos... Ciertamente, desconcertante.

Una pequeña sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en los estrechos labios de Severus Snape y reprimió un mordaz comentario, era de agradecer que por lo menos en eso le apoyara. No porque tuviera que significar aquello hacer las paces, eso sabía que no iba a ocurrir, o por lo menos no de momento, pero sí porque en aquellos momentos, Draco Malfoy era de suma importancia para él.

"Creo que sería conveniente preparar un séquito de búsqueda, ahora que la Orden no tiene tanto trabajo como antes, por el hecho de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ya no está entre nosotros... ¿Qué creéis?" dijo de manera suspicaz Tonks esperando la respuesta de aprobación o en contra de su opinión.

Recibió varios asentimientos, aunque Severus no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero creía conveniente la intervención de la Orden en el asunto. Sabía que había estado buscando indicios de haber visto a Draco por algún lugar de Londres o de Inglaterra, pero había encontrado menos que nada.

"Creo que primero deberíamos pedir consejo a Albus" intervino Arthur Weasley que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el dintel de la puerta que daba acceso a la cocina.

"¡Arthur!" dijo Remus algo sobresaltado por la aparición del otro mago.

Era cierto, Albus era el jefe de la Orden, pero sabían que no iba a decir nada en contra, por contrario, Severus no se mostró complacido por el nombramiento del vejete entrometido, pero sabía que todos los demás estaban de acuerdo y eran muchos más que él, así que se guardó su inconformidad para sí mismo.

Moody se acercó a la chimenea y con ayuda de los polvos flu, llamó al Director de Hogwarts que extrajo su cabeza por la chimenea y saludó a los presentes.

Todos fueron comunicándole a Albus la situación en la que se encontraban y con el característico brillo de sus azules ojos, les dio ordenes de comenzar no tan sólo a buscar por Inglaterra, sino por diferentes puntos de Europa, estaba casi seguro que había salido del país, probablemente huyendo de los mortífagos que no habían sido atrapados y encarcelados en Azkaban.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Draco Malfoy en cambio, estaba enfrentándose a ahora un furibundo Blaise Zabini, que había sido herido en uno de los brazos al caer.

Pronto, Zabini se hizo con el control de la situación y un "_cruciatus_" impactó en el pecho de Draco que no pudo evitar el aullido de dolor que lo hizo doblegar y arrastrar de dolor.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, creo que has subestimado mi rango en las filas que fueron una vez del Dark Lord. Ahora vas a saber qué es el sufrimiento y estoy seguro que pensarás dos veces las cosas antes de volverte a enfrentar contra un mortífago"

"No sabes cuanto siento todo esto, pero... Creo que ni tú ni cualquier otro mortífago vaya a aguantar mucho sin las patéticas ordenes del Lord. Ahora veo claro lo estúpidos que sois. Seguro que estáis intentando de averiguar si alguien podría asumir el mando que dejó libre el Dark Lord para "intentar" retomar lo que Lord Voldemort dejó a medias. ¿Me equivoco Zabini?" dijo de manera burlona Draco y una sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro.

"No hables así del Gran Lord, sabes que eso no es bueno para ti y por ese atrevimiento vas a pagar las consecuencias" dijo apretando los dientes.

"¿No me digas?" se mofó Draco. "No me das miedo Zabini. El sufrimiento, el dolor o la muerte no son temidos por m" dijo de manera fría y cortante el rubio Slytherin.

Las cosas para él no fueron nada buenas, era cierto que el dolor, la tortura o la posterior muerte no le daban miedo, pero sí le dolía, sí no podía soportarlo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Blaise Zabini de verle chillar o llorar de dolor, no, aguantaría estoicamente lo que le viniera encima.

Demasiado pronto le pareció que pararon las cosas, entonces, unos ya conocidos brazos lo alzaron y al abrir los ojos, vio como Sirius Black se enfrentaba a Blaise Zabini y al final lo reducía para llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia.

Al dirigirle la mirada al que lo había cogido en brazos, vio para su sorpresa que era Severus.

"Severus..." susurró antes de caer en la inconciencia.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Harry y Hermione seguían observando el Velo, pero de repente, Harry sintió como si algo fuera mal. Realmente muy mal. Hacía poco que él y Severus habían pactado no cerrar su mente al otro, por eso, aunque estuvieran lejos, sentirían con intensidad los sentimientos del otro, al igual que el peligro de alguno de los dos, por eso, cuando menos se lo esperaba, una gran sensación de angustia lo invadió y evidentemente no provenía de él.

"Severus..." susurró para sí mismo.

"¿Decías algo, Harry?" preguntó Hermione. Se volteó a verlo y lo que vio la angustió a ella misma. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo, Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, Mione, es Severus... él sí no está bien. Debo ir en su ayuda. ¿Puedo dejarte a cargo Justin?" el aludido asintió.

"Ve tranquilo, Harry, yo me encargo de todo, además, Hermione tiene que comenzar a investigar, ¿no, Herm?" dijo con una sonrisa Finch-Fletcher.

"Sí, Harry, cuando sepas qué pasa, avisa. Estaré más tranquila" dijo su amiga posando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes. Gracias, Justin" dijo Harry palmeando el hombro de su compañero.

Se dirigió a la sala del recibidor y desde allí se desapareció en dirección a Snape Manor. Ahí fue hasta la chimenea y echó al fuego polvos flu.

"¡Grimmauld Place!" dijo alto y claro.

De inmediato, su cabeza se presentó en la chimenea de la cocina de la casa de su padrino.

Allí encontró a Dumbledore con Severus, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Sirius y Moody sentados.

"Severus, ¿qué ocurre?" dijo Harry angustiado. Eso sorprendió a Severus, Sirius, Tonks y Kingsley.

"Encontramos a Draco" dijo con la voz quebrada Severus.

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Harry. "Esperad, ahora vengo" dicho esto se retiró de la chimenea, volvió a coger polvos flu, los echó a la chimenea, se introdujo en ella y se trasladó a la cocina, donde los demás le esperaban, sobretodo un muy preocupado Severus.

Cuando llegó se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó para que pudiera derramar libremente sus lágrimas sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo para que eso no ocurriera. El hombre necesitaba liberar la tensión y desahogarse en sus brazos, era la única forma de aliviar por unos instantes la angustia del momento.

Harry hizo que su amado lo mirara y cuando lo hizo le pronunció palabras de consuelo y ánimos. Le besó tiernamente en los labios y ambos salieron de allí para dirigirse a la habitación en la que un inconsciente Draco Malfoy se encontraba acostado.

Harry se acercó a la cama y acarició con dulzura aquella pálida tez. Estaba casi helado y él sabía lo que habría tenido que pasar para estar en aquel estado. Sin mediar palabra con Severus arrastró al adulto fuera de la habitación.

"Severus, sabes que con la magia que aprendí de Dumbledore podría estabilizarlo y evitar así que muriera..." dijo con seriedad Harry.

"NO" dijo asustado Severus.

"Severus, ¿quieres que Draco vuelva a andar y reír?" preguntó Harry con serenidad.

"Sí... es decir, sí, pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a perderte... ya me pasó con mi madre, no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo..." dijo en un murmullo Severus.

"¡Y eso no ocurrirá!" dijo Harry abrazando a Severus. Éste correspondió al abrazo, pequeñas lágrimas regresaban de nuevo a sus ojos e intentó reprimirlas.

"Necesitarás ayuda para llevarlo a cabo. Yo..." comenzó Severus.

"Sev, ¿realmente quieres?" preguntó Harry levantándole a su amante la cabeza para que éste lo mirara a los ojos fijamente.

Severus tan sólo atinó a asentir y a abrazar al muchacho. En la cara de Harry apareció una afable sonrisa. Se separó de Severus y sacó su varita. Severus lo imitó y ambos entraron de nuevo en la estancia.

Dumbledore sintió como un extraño desplegamiento de poder estaba siendo desplegado arriba y temió lo que pudieran estar haciendo sus dos pupilos en el piso superior. Se levantó abruptamente de la silla, dejándola caer al piso y salió seguido por los demás...

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

El proceso era complicado, pero si querían salvar la vida de Draco, era necesario la total concentración y canalización de magia. A Harry le hubiera gustado hacer aquello sin la ayuda de la varita, pero sabía que en su total desplegamiento de poder, podía afectar a Severus y él no estaba acostumbrado a un golpe tan grande de poder mágico, por lo cual se veía obligado a utilizar la varita, pero sabía que valdría la pena. Probablemente quedaría exhausto por la gran cantidad de magia que se vería forzado a utilizar y quizá ese agotamiento le pudiera causar hasta la muerte, pero no le preocupaba, ahora su atención estaba en Draco y sabía que los segundos eran cruciales para él.

Severus observaba a Draco con anhelo, y esperaba que las dos personas que en aquellos momentos más le importaban lograran salir de aquello y esperando que todo acabara bien.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno... aquí ando de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo que bien que me ha costado escribir, ya que mi musa se me ha ido... ¿por qué no me sorprende eso?_

_En fin. Ahora mismo estoy maquinando otro fanfic Harry-Severus... como no... pero me gustaría pedir un favor... si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrían aconsejarme sobre algunas lecturas sobre bebés y embarazos? Es que estoy planteando hacer un mpreg y aunque no lo crean, quiero hacerlo lo más creíble que pueda, ya que sería una pena hacer uno y que éste no estuviera nada bien y horroroso. En verdad también agradecería que si alguna de las que me leen han tenido experiencia en ese caso que me mandaran un mail o me agregaran. Mis e-mails son: Orli(barra baja)legolas(arroba) y jaen(barra _

_Gracias a todas y besazos._

_Jaen Snape_

Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas 

**_Miembro de El Rincón del Slash_**

**_Miembro de Foxlady Place_**

**_Miembro de Reina Ayesha_**

**_Miembro de Lubricus Anonimus_**

**_Antiguo miembro de Amigos del Slash (sustituido ahora por el querido Rinconcito)_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Potteriana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Remusiana_**


End file.
